Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-181704 proposes a technique in which, in a device that connects to a network, a packet is simultaneously transmitted upon connecting. In such a device, for example, upon activation or when a network cable is inserted or extracted, communication confirmation with a HUB, router, or the like to which the device is connected, duplication detection for IP addresses or the like that the device itself is to use, a state notification to a server that manages the device itself, or the like are performed.
However, there is a problem with the above described conventional technique as recited below. For example, in the above described prior art, by transmitting a packet simultaneously upon connecting to a network, it is possible to automatically notify an external apparatus of information of the device without being cumbersome to a user. However, when the device is connected into a hub, because firstly control such as determining a link rate between the device and the hub is performed, there exists something that requires time before it is possible to process network communication packets. In addition, when such a hub is connected to an environment referred to as a spanning tree, it is known that time until packet communication can be performed becomes still longer. Furthermore, because this depends on a characteristic of the hub, a time over which communication is blocked differs for each hub (there are those for which it takes time in units of several tens of seconds). In addition, because an error or the like is not returned with respect to communication, it is not possible for a device connected to the hub to notice that communication cannot be performed.
Accordingly, if a packet to be transmitted simultaneously with network connection is immediately transmitted when a device is connected to such a hub, there exists a problem of not only not reaching a desired destination, but that it is not even possible to know that the packet has not reached the destination. Such a phenomenon, for example could occur when the device is activated, when a cable is extracted or inserted, when a power saving state is transitioned into, when the power saving state is returned from, or the like.